


carnivore

by MalusPumila121



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalusPumila121/pseuds/MalusPumila121





	carnivore

Carnivore  
翟天临私下里其实是一个很居家的男人，不难想象他切菜做饭的模样。  
而与之匹配的是，他有一些强迫症。  
萝卜只能切块不能切片，西红柿只能做汤不能糖拌。  
而朱亚文说好的七点回来，就应该是七点回来。  
而现在已经七点过三分钟。  
翟天临恶狠狠地把那本就规规矩矩的土豆片又改刀切成了一个个几乎完美的五边形。  
终于在他无菜可泄愤时，开门声响起。  
翟天临瞄了一眼表，七点十二。  
其实今天朱亚文下班还早，但他想着这几天到了夏至暑热难耐，他家那位大宝儿每顿都挑挑拣拣不好好吃饭，于是便开车拐了个弯到生鲜超市买了水果，结果刚进家门他就看到了这样一幕。  
好吧，他承认最近是天热，但是翟天临，翟天临你可是过分了。  
他可爱的伴侣就穿着棉衬衫和平脚裤，脖子上挂着围裙带，腰上还系了个蝴蝶结。他身上那件居家服可是他的心头好，翟天临尤为迷恋这织物柔软亲肤的触感，穿了好久都不舍得丢。于是那件衬衣就被越穿越薄，透着光似乎能隐约看到他那两个浅浅的腰窝，和柔顺的底裤下勾勒出的圆润饱满的臀线，衣摆堪堪盖过裤脚，他光裸着两条腿是连拖鞋都懒得穿。  
他身上那件围裙，朱亚文不知从何讲起，据翟天临自称是因为宜家打折，但是从朱亚文观察出的种种迹象来看，翟天临个人是十分喜爱这件粉色波点带蕾丝钩花的围裙。那蝴蝶结打在他的腰际，飘带就顺着他的挺翘的臀部而微微摆动。  
他那样子，简直就像是自己温柔多情的小娇妻，踮着脚尖哼着歌儿，安心待在他给的庇护所。  
这他妈...我？  
不上不是男人。  
“朱亚文你不关水龙头干嘛哪？”翟天临把菜刀收了起来，歪头责问道。  
“哦哦哦，”朱亚文这才意识到自己一直靠在水池子边在洗桃，赶紧关了水甩了两下递到了翟天临面前，“哪，你尝尝？特意给你买的！”  
特意这两个字一定要加重，显得他刚正不阿毫无非分之想。  
其实就算是想也是他分内的事。  
“嗯，”翟天临翻着铲子头也没抬，就着朱亚文的手就啃了一口，“软桃儿？”  
那人传来不满的嘟囔。  
他喜欢吃脆桃，平谷久保那种。  
不喜欢吃这种无锡水蜜桃。  
那果子汁水丰沛果肉细腻，被翟天临咬了一口，糖汁顺着他的嘴角就流了下来，他也顾不得擦，伸出舌头象征性地舔了舔，关了火盛菜。  
朱亚文吞了下口水，“不爱吃就不吃了。”说着，把那被一票否决的无辜桃子搁到了一边，走过来搂住翟天临的腰，偏头吻着他还带着桃子馥郁香气的嘴唇，在他耳边闷闷地说，“你今天都没讲爱我。”  
“败给你了，”朱亚文的胡茬扎得他痒痒的，被他这么沉着声音一哄，倒是把气儿也消了，低头别着眼睛在台面上画圈，嘟着嘴飘过一句，“爱你。”  
“嗯，我也是...”朱亚文埋头吻着翟天临的颈侧，吸吮着他的耳尖儿拿牙齿咯了一下，哑声说道，“天临，我想要你了......”  
“啥！”翟天临被吓了一跳，“在这里？”  
“光天化日的，朱亚文你乱发情啊！”  
“谁说的，你要喜欢晚上一夜七次也是可以的。”说着，手就直接掀了他的衣服，一只向上摸索挤到他的胸口，另一只从他的平角裤里探去握住了他的下体。  
“唔...”朱亚文对他是上下其手，一边揉捏着他的左胸捻着他的敏感的乳尖，一边上下撸动唤着他勃起，翟天临被这种毫无廉耻的流氓行为撩拨起了欲望，嘴里发出闷哼喘息也粗了起来。  
“难道你不想要吗？”朱亚文舔着他的锁骨窝，趁他不备大力压了一下他顶立的前端，翟天临身子一软泄出一股前液，被朱亚文撩出的邪火在他身体里乱窜，他的胃咕囔着收缩了一下，有一点饿。  
“别在这里...”翟天临随着他手上的动作小幅度地摆着腰，他每弓起腰身，就被粗粝地摩擦一下前面，而后面朱亚文蓄势待发的那杆就会往他的股间又嵌进去几分，隔着他的西装裤顶他的屁股。  
“我等不及了，宝贝儿......”朱亚文似乎要证明自己所言非虚，他那下面便又硬上了些，熨帖在翟天临的臀部，随他手上的动作一下下跳着。  
“啊...”朱亚文太混蛋了！翟天临愤愤地想，他那只手只顾着自己左边，而同时起了反应的右胸却只能硬着，充血的乳尖是又痛又痒，渴望得到抚慰。  
“啊...这边也要...”翟天临双手撑着台面，没空顾及，只得软下了性子。  
“那你就是同意了？”朱亚文故意用拇指描着他的乳晕，就是不去碰一下他那急切需要安慰的乳首。  
“还是！不行！”翟天临咬牙切齿地说出这几个字，在厨房？天啊，他家还是开放式，这也太羞耻了吧！  
“我还给你买了雪糕呢！”朱亚文想起来自己还有一制胜法宝，够着手拎出了那根被遗忘的和路雪，撕开包装纸把冰棒递到翟天临嘴边，“就这一次啊只能吃一根！”  
切！他仰头吸吮着那只牛奶棒，乳白色的奶汁便融化在了他的莓红色舌尖，顺着他的下巴一簇一簇流了下来滴落在他胸膛上，那乳浊液蹭了一脸的景象，活像他刚刚被糟蹋了一样。  
翟天临却浑然不觉，吃得是津津有味滋滋作响，看得朱亚文下面是硬的不行，抽出了腰带就把自己的抵在了翟天临的臀间。  
“嘿！”那滚烫的东西是吓了翟天临一跳，他扭头想看却被朱亚文一把压在台面上，愈发拨弄着他的下体大力擦过他的前端，没过多久，翟天临就腿根发麻全身的力气都用在支撑自己的两只手上，止不住地打颤而更加剧烈地扭着腰，呻吟喘息着射在了朱亚文手里。  
那根牛奶棒残存在他嘴里的浊液顺着他因失神而微张的嘴角流下。朱亚文把他直接翻了个个儿，压在了大理石餐桌上。  
“嗯...”翟天临被那坚硬的桌面一激，“你不是要直接进来吧？”  
“当然不会啦。”朱亚文笑着扬了扬手里的半只冰棒，按着翟天临的肩膀不顾他的阻拦，就把那冰凉湿滑的雪糕塞进了他的穴口。  
“啊...”翟天临忍不住捂住了脸，那种粘滑湿凉的触感一碰到他，他浑身就漫上一阵爽利的酥麻，他的肠壁因这刺激而大幅度地搅动，脚趾都因为这冰的凉麻而蜷缩了起来。  
“看来你下边这张嘴也很喜欢吃啊？”朱亚文坏心眼儿地把那根奶棒在他后穴内抽插摆动，看着翟天临因情欲在他身下爽的双腿大张眼神迷离，连舌尖都探出来了一点，失神地抿着自己的嘴唇。  
“唔...”朱亚文俯身吻住了他，翟天临弯着腰双手楼在他肩上，因他吻得缱绻而入迷非常。然而后穴里插着的那根却因为他过热的体温而一点点融化了，失去了支持按压的肠壁空虚极了，不断蠕动着收缩互相挤压着彼此，分开时粘连着欲望是又骚又痒。  
“啊...师哥...啊...快进来，进来吧......”翟天临终于受不了这折磨了，主动勾着腿贴在他身下，手也向自己后穴探去，直接伸入三指弯曲着抠挖。  
“啧啧，”朱亚文把雪糕的小木棒从翟天临身体里牵了出来，失去填充物的后穴可怜兮兮地一收一缩，吐出那些本就引人遐想的白色液体，弥漫出一股奶香，“刚才还说不想要，这会怎么不说了？”  
朱亚文自己都硬的发疼，还是有心思去戏弄翟天临。他就喜欢看他被情欲逼得不知所措的样子，整个人像是擒着一汪甜汁的桃子，脸皮薄薄的，羞得绯红。  
“师哥，你好讨厌...”翟天临是故意挑着那些字眼撒娇，一口一个老公师哥是把朱亚文叫的是舒坦极了，而他那软绵绵的气音伴着似嗔似怨的哭腔，听的他是欲火难耐，拉过他一只脚架在肩上，按着他的胯就插了进去。  
“啊嗯...”翟天临发出一声甜腻的呻吟，刚被冰激得格外敏感的肠壁突然被烫了一下，他忍不住夹紧了双腿止不住肠道的波动。  
“嘿，天临你快把你老公给夹断了！”朱亚文揉着他的臀瓣撸动他的前端，试图让他放松些。  
翟天临连连喘息了几口气这才适应过来，后穴被填的满满的，这种饱胀感带着实打实的摩擦，被他师哥掌握着恰到好处的节奏次次擦过他的敏感带，把他推到欲望的峰顶又不至于让他失足坠落。  
他就犹如一块上好的马斯卡彭奶酪，被朱亚文撕开锡纸包装，插进一把烧红的餐刀，在他手心里被挤压揉捏成了各种形状，印上他的指痕，更甚的是，还带着奶味儿。  
他就在自己身下，任他烹调。  
快要出炉的食物常常因氨基酸与糖类的美拉德反应而散发出令人愉悦的香气生成诱人的色泽。  
而翟天临，也因他的调教，自他的颈窝弥漫起勾人的缠绵味道，他的脸颊升起羞赧的红晕，身上由他的爱抚而泛起绯色。  
Touch him, taste him, take him.  
朱亚文忍不住低头去吻他,而他尝起来也的确如同一块起司蛋糕，丰盈的脂类物质带来迷人的芬芳和顺滑的口感，正如同他柔嫩的胸口和腰际，搭配的樱桃酱更显诱人，点缀在他的嘴唇和乳尖，他轻轻含住忍不住咬了咬，顿时汁水四溢令人口齿生津。  
秀色可餐，欲壑难填。  
他穴口流出的爱液自台面滴落在朱亚文的脚背上，他按住他的前端快速地抽插，无视翟天临胡乱的呓语与呻吟，快感犹如电流把他逼迫的扭着身体尽可能贴近他的胸口。  
当那股热流冲刷而过时，苯基乙胺和内啡肽在他脑海中翻腾而起刺激着神经末梢，让他神情恍惚转着嗓子发出一声呻吟。  
那种美妙神秘的生化反应于人而言，与吃到美食后多巴胺带来的幸福感无异。  
食色性也，人之大欲。  
事后，朱亚文舔舔嘴唇心满意足地看着翟天临还沉浸在高潮的余韵中喘息，他深吸了几口气终于恢复了神志，看着朱亚文那吃饱喝足的欠揍表情，瞪了他一眼问道，“哟，大爷，用不用我给您点支事后烟？”  
“嗯，”朱亚文眯着眼睛笑了，“天临呀......”  
“谁跟你说这是事后了？”


End file.
